StefanBonnie One Shots
by Reighn Venhem 33704
Summary: Hey Stefan/Bonnie been on my mind and I just decided that I wanted to write stories for them. Rated 'M' for later content. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to say that I am a Bamon fan, but I like Bonnie and Stefan's vibe too so I'm going to do a few one shots about the two of them too. I'm actually pretty fascinated with Bonnie with anyone (except Jeremy and Tyler for some reason) so expect her to be paired up a lot in my one shots with pretty much every other guy in the TVD line-up. Any who, I hope you like this.**

**I own nothing.**

If I Were Your Woman (Gladys Knight and the Pips)

Bonnie watched as the pain flashed over Stefan's face as he saw the interest on Elena's face when Damon walked in. She hated the look of hurt and uncertainty flashed across his face as he questioned Elena's loyalty and love for him in that instance. If he were hers he would never have to question either about her. Bonnie wasn't quite sure when it happened, but she had developed feelings for the younger Salvatore brother. Strong ones. She genuinely liked Stefan, he always seemed sweet and nice and he was fun to talk to.

She would never admit this to anyone but when he had first enrolled in their school she'd had secret fantasies about him asking her out and them making out in the backseat of her hybrid or his little mini. Even now she blushed at the thought of finding out if his lips were as soft as they looked. But, once again Elena had gotten the guy and he seemed devoted to her. Stefan had spoken to Bonnie and they were friends of sorts and she had to be content with that. Still as she watched the uncertainty flash over his face she wonders why he puts up with it and doesn't just wash his hands of her and look for someone that wasn't also being pursued by his brother.

If she were his woman he would never have to worry about where her feelings lay he would know that her heart was his. If she were his woman he wouldn't have to wonder what she did every time he left her alone in a room with his brother. If she were his woman he would know that he was loved and she would try to wipe away the sadness that always seemed to darken his green eyes. But, she wasn't his woman. Elena was and she would just have to bury her feelings and put on her brave face and her fake smile and suck it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!**

Brown Skin (India Arie)

It was a quiet uneventful summer day. Everyone had decided to hang out at Tyler's to soak up the sun and swim in the pool. Stefan and Elena had just arrived and she had gone off to change into her swimsuit. As Stefan scanned the area to look for a place to sit he spotted her. Bonnie laid on a lounge chair on her back her sunglasses on her face as she soaked up the sun. Her black two piece hugged her body and the sun glistened off her beautiful mocha skin. Her dark curly hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail on top of her head. Her sunglasses glinting in the sun as she idly talked to Caroline who sat beside her.

Stefan found himself almost involuntarily walking over to her. He was happy that his own sunglasses shielded his eyes as he slowly scanned her body, his body reacting to her curvy one. He walked over slowly almost like a predator stalking his prey. Stefan's tongue ran against suddenly dry lips as he watched her sit up and stretch unaware of the boys checking her out with barely concealed lustful stares. He wanted to growl at these undeserving children, wanted to pick her up and take her away so that he could keep her for his own.

As if on cue as he was just a few feet away from her his own blood pumping loudly through his head so that he barely heard the noises around him, Elena was beside him linking her hand with his own her smile bright and welcoming. Stefan reminded himself that he loved Elena and that he would never go behind her back to be with one of her friends. But behind his sunglasses Stefan admired the creamy smooth brown skin that seemed to be kissed by the sun that lay before him unaware of the predator within.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**I hope you enjoy this one. This is set when Stefan was drinking human blood and was more like the Stefan Damon knew as opposed to the Stefan everyone else knows.**

Gasoline (Britney Spears)

Bonnie's mouth dropped open as she looked at the sight of Stefan dancing. She had decided to come to this house party on the outskirts of town because she had needed to blow off some steam and hadn't expected to find anyone that she knew there so she could let loose. She certainly hadn't expected to see Stefan dancing as he was his hips moving in slow circular motions moving as gracefully as a tiger. Bonnie walked over to him a smile on her face, curiosity in her eyes.

"Hey Stefan, what are you doing here? I figured you would be with Elena." Bonnie said as she tried to not notice how good he looked dancing. Stefan looked down at her his green eyes seeming to glow with amusement. "Dance with me Bonnie." He said as he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer so their bodies touched. Bonnie began to sway her hips to match his rhythm and tried to ignore the way his touch made her body shiver. "You smell so good, Bonnie, I've always thought so." Stefan said in her ear as his nose sniffed the crook of her neck. He moved closer to her and ran his hands up the sides of her body. Bonnie tried unsuccessfully to slow the beating of her heart. Stefan had never talked to her this way much less touched her this way like she was a tempting morsel he wanted to eat up. Stefan turned her body around so that her back was now facing him and he ground his hips into her backside. Bonnie didn't know why she was allowing this, but she just couldn't pull away. She was glad he couldn't see her because her smile was a mile wide. Bonnie dropped low and slowly swayed back up twisting her hips again as she rose up. She placed her hands on his thighs and slowly raised them up to wrap around his neck as they danced closely.

Bonnie wasn't sure how they had ended up in a room alone all she could remember was the feel of his lips on hers as they began to kiss passionately. She ran her hands through his hair pulling and tugging to make him come closer. Bonnie gasped for air that she didn't even realized she needed. She realized that Stefan had his shirt off and she admired the impressive definition of his abs and chest. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time Bonnie. I've wanted to taste your lips and see if they were as soft as they always look." Stefan breathed as he lowered his mouth down to hers again. He lowered his head and began to kiss her neck and down her chest. Her shirt was off and she only had on a black lace and silk bra as his mouth trailed down to her stomach. Bonnie moaned encouraging his mouth to explore her. "Mmm, yes Stefan that feels so good!" She moaned her fingers tracing the muscles of his back going back up to bury them in his hair. He looked up with his eyes connecting with hers and began to unbutton the jeans she had on putting his hand inside to trace the top of her panties. He could hear the blood in her veins pumping and her heart pounding in her chest. He had not tasted a witch in a long time and he wondered what her blood would taste like. For now though he had other things on his mind as he slowly let his fingers slide past her curls and rub her nub. He swallowed her gasp with his kiss and slid a finger inside of her.

Bonnie thought she was losing her mind, she felt drugged from the kisses that Stefan was giving her and high from the way his finger moved slowly in and out of her at a leisurely pace. She knew this was wrong, but couldn't seem to stop it. She had wanted this for so long! Bonnie ground her hips in time with the pumping of his finger and made small whimpering sounds. Stefan had always figured she had a lot of fire underneath that conservative façade she put on for her friends. He inserted another finger inside of her and felt her slick walls tighten around him. He had to control his vampire nature from coming out because he wanted to savor this before he drank from her. He knew he wouldn't drain her dry her reactions to him had already become another addiction he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of his system. As he tried to slide her pants down further to get better access to her the door burst open.

"Oops sorry dude, the cops are on their way everyone's got to go!" Some random guy says as he ran over to get his coat from the room. Stefan laid his head on her stomach and listened to her pulse calm.

At the interruption it was like Bonnie had been jerked out of a dream or spell and she pulled herself from Stefan's arms. "Um, look I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry I won't say anything to Elena. We'll just blame it on the alcohol, okay?" Bonnie said her face flush as she tried to smile. She was already buttoning her pants and pulling on her shirt as she fled from the room.

"But, neither one of was drinking." Stefan murmured as he watch her race from the room and house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Hey thanks for the reviews and for putting me in your favorites. I can't tell you how much it means to me that my stories have been so well received! Okay, well here's my newest Stefonnie I hope you like it.**

Toyfriend (David Guetta feat. Wynter)

They were at another of these school dances that Stefan hated going to but Elena insisted that they attend. It seemed like the damn school had one every other week or something. He was just thankful that it wasn't another themed dance and he got to wear his regular clothes. Stefan watched as Elena went over and hugged Caroline and Bonnie. He tried to not let his eyes linger over her small frame. He hadn't been able to get that night at the house party out of his mind. He had only gone because he had been looking for someone to drain that wasn't connected to the people he knew. He had never expected or dreamed that the encounter between him and Bonnie would happen. Once she had learned that he had been on human blood she had refused to discuss it. He had tried to tell her that the blood only intensified what was already there, but she had promptly slammed the door in his face. He had gone back to his devotion to Elena and his fantasies of what could have been with Bonnie. Now, three months later things had gone back to normal. Neither lingered in a room alone together, if contact was initiated it was slight and ended far too quickly for him.

As he watched the girls talk and laugh with each other he silently traced the line of Bonnie's jaw with his eyes. He quietly remembered the way her lips had tasted when he had kissed her. He remembered how soft her skin was under his hands. He had to get that back! At this point he didn't care what it cost him he would gladly pay it in order to feel her again. To stop this charade and just be able to kiss her mouth as Stefan contemplated his options and once again reminded himself that he loved Elena he noticed Bonnie excuse herself and leave the gym. He waited two minutes then followed her.

Stefan watched as Bonnie walked down the hall headed towards the restrooms. He licked his lips and asked himself if he was really going to do this? Was he really going to jeopardize his relationship with Elena for her best friend? As he saw the girls leave the restroom and only heard her sole heartbeat he smiled and thought yes, he most certainly was.

Stefan walked into the bathroom as Bonnie began to wash her hands looking into the mirror to check her make-up. "You look fine, Bonnie. No need for you to bother." Stefan's voice was a low husky whisper as he closed the gap between them. He used human speed so that if she wanted him to stop that he could. Or at least he hoped he could. "Stefan, what are you doing here?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she noticed that he was slowly approaching her like a predator stalking prey. Her instinct weren't telling her to run though they were telling her to stay. She had been fighting this attraction since that night at that house party. Well long before that if she was honest with herself. She could feel the pounding of her heart as he stalked closer his green eyes lighting up as they glided up and down her body. "I've missed you Bonnie. I've missed your lips, the heat of your body, and your delicious smell. Let me kiss you, Bonnie, just once. I promise I just need to feel you again." Stefan slid his hand onto her cheek his fingers caressing the jaw line that he had just earlier been tracing with his eyes. He felt her lean into him felt her quiet assent as his head lowered to taste her lips.

Bonnie opened her eyes and they had moved from the bathroom to an empty classroom. She thought that she should have been scared by the new surrounding but Stefan's mouth came down and she forgot all else. She had wanted to finish what they had started that night at the house party had wanted to feel his cool body against her again. It had been hell for her when she had found out that he had been looking for victims at that party and that she had practically offered herself up on a platter. But, she couldn't deny the fire she had felt when they had kissed the way his cool hands had traced her body. "Stefan, wait I can't do this to Elena. She's like a sister to me it would kill her if she found out what we are doing now." Bonnie tried to push him away with the last of her tattered strength, but Stefan silenced her with another kiss fitting her body more closely against his own. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Their tongues warred with each other and her breathing became heavy.

Stefan began to raise her dress up sliding it up to her waist as he sat her down on the teacher's large desk. He ripped her panties off of her and slid two of his fingers inside of her. He would have her this time all of her! He swallowed her groan as his fingers inside of her and pushed them further going slightly more roughly than he would have in his haste to have her. He began a slow rhythm with his fingers waiting for her to catch it with her hips. Damn she smelled so good like a freshly peeled orange and cut strawberries. The scent of her arousal was driving him crazy and he had to control his vampire side from coming out and marking her. He kissed her neck and down to her collarbone. He needed to slow down he needed to take his time to savor this because this time no one was going to interrupt them. He watched as she looked at him through hazy eyes and knew that she was as punch drunk as he was. Stefan smiled inwardly as he pulled the zipper down on her dress so that he could cup her soft breasts in his hands and suckle her nipples. He kept his steady rhythm with his fingers loving how wet she was from just these small ministrations. He couldn't wait to slide himself inside of her hear her moans and feel her shudders. Stefan drank her whimpers in and again felt the rush of her body and her heated responses. He bent forward opening her legs so that he could smell the sweetness of her again and slowly licked her wet slit. Her groan was his reward for pushing his tongue inside of her and licking all the way up to the cluster of nerves he licked and lathed her this way until her body shuddered and shook and he loved every bit of it swallowing her release when she orgasmed.

Stefan unzipped his pants and entered her in one quick motion. She was so hot he felt like she might burn him alive but her slick walls clamped around him and he knew that it would be a burn he would never turn away from. He pulled his hips all the way until he was at her entrance again with just the head of himself still inside and then he slammed back into her and felt her contract again. "Oh, Stefan, yes!" Bonnie moaned gripping his back running her hands and fingers up and down his chest. She could see the red welts that marked then disappeared from where she scratched him. Their bodies moved in motion as he rocked his hips back and forth pulling her hips to meet his own. Stefan bent down and again like it was a fine wine swallowed her scream as she orgasmed again and then found his own release. He kissed her again running his mouth down to her breasts licking up the light beads of sweat that had accumulated there.

Bonnie felt like the whole world had floated away. No boy had ever made her feel that way before. How could she give this up? Stefan was now a drug in her system and she was completely hooked. She slowly began fixing her clothes unable to look him in the eyes in case he realized what she was thinking. "Um, Stefan, why?" Bonnie's voice was soft she knew he could hear her and she waited for him to answer smiling to herself as he licked his fingers that had been inside her.

"I've waited a long time to have you, Bonnie. I'm not going to give you up. We'll take this at your pace and whether you want to tell Elena or not is up to you. But, you are mine now. We branded each other that night and now there is no going back." Stefan looked into her mossy green eyes intently to make sure she understood and at her nod he smiled again. "I don't want to tell her Stefan, she loves you and I'm willing to share you with her." Bonnie said softly. Stefan's hands stilled as he was pulling his shirt down.

"Make no mistake Bonnie; I'm not willing to share you! I may love Elena but I don't love her anymore. I won't be sleeping with her anymore. I'm yours to play with Bonnie. Only yours." With those words Stefan walked out of the room and back to the dance a satisfied smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Okay here goes nothing! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and faved me for these stories. I'm so glad that you like them. They have been a blast to write and I've been having fun responding back to all of you. I'm going to get to it enjoy the ride!**

Seal It With A Kiss (Britney Spears)

It had been a few weeks since the dance and Stefan had indeed broken things off with Elena. He had walked back into the dance with Bonnie's taste still in his mouth and told Elena that it was over and that he couldn't be with her. He had not mentioned Bonnie's name because he knew that his little witch would be devastated to lose her best friend because of what happened between them.

Stefan had never thought he would be thankful for Bonnie's absentee father but he could regularly sneak into her room through her window and they would spend the night with each other making love, laughing, and talking about nothing and everything. But, he hated when the sun came up because then they went back to pretending they were just friends. He wanted to hold her hand in school, kiss her lips in the halls, but she steadfastly denied it. She said that Elena was still devastated and she wanted to wait till she had moved on before they would become official. His patience was running thin as he watched her play the flirting game with other guys in the school. But he knew the truth knew that her body only burned for him.

Stefan decided he needed some Bonnie time and as he spotted her walking the hall one day and used his vampire speed to usher her into a janitor's closet. "Stefan! What the hell?" Bonnie said her hand on her hip. He smiled down at her and then kissed her lips. He loved that she responded almost immediately to him molding her body to his and purring in the back of her throat. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he caressed the sides of her body. He would never get tired of her skin underneath his hands. It was like an itch he could never scratch he ached when he didn't have her close to him and could inhale her scent.

Stefan pressed her against the wall unbuttoning her jeans and then wrapping her legs around his lean waist. He unzipped his own jeans and entered her swiftly. "Just need to be inside you Bonnie." He whispered as he swallowed her gasp and thrust his hips toward her own molding his body to hers. He leaned further into her as they rocked back and forth against the wall. He used one of his hands to brace her so that she wouldn't get hurt and used the other to cup her breast and pinch her nipple. Their mouths stayed melded together to quiet the grunts and groans they were both emitting and Bonnie gripped and bunched up his shirt. Stefan knew that his shirt was going to have wrinkles in the back of it but it would remind him of this encounter for the rest of the day until he could meet her again. As he felt her release he pumped inside of her faster letting her ride it out and then found his own. After a moment to let her get her composure he set her legs back down and bent to pull her jeans back on and then set himself right again.

Bonnie left the closet first giving him a heated kiss her hair a little wilder than it had been before. Stefan stayed back for awhile giving her a moment to get back to wherever it was she had been going before and savoring the smell of their love making. He would continue with the pretense a little longer but this wouldn't go on for long and soon he would be taking the decision away from his little witch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaim: I own nothing!**

**Hey everyone! This one shot is not inspired by any song what so ever. It sort of came to me while I was watching a couple fight. Yeah, I know I'm so nosy! **

Need to Know

Stefan was angry. He didn't think he had ever been this angry in his life. Bonnie still refused to go public about them being together. It had been five months since he had broken it off with Elena and still she refused to acknowledge their relationship. He had noticed Elena talking and flirting with several boys during that time and he couldn't understand why Bonnie was being so stubborn.

"Bonnie, it looks to me like Elena is doing okay. Why can't we make us public now?" Stefan said as they had lain on the couch in her living room watching television. "Stefan, I know it looks like she's okay, but she still cries and talks about you. She would be devastated if she were to find out that you and I were going out!" Bonnie said her hazel eyes looking over at him pleading for him to understand. "She's my _best friend_ Stefan. The guilt of how we got together in the first place is already killing me. I just want to make sure she's moved on before we come out at school." Stefan looked at Bonnie his own green eyes flashing with annoyance, but he reluctantly agreed to wait a little longer.

At school the next day, Stefan noticed Elena flirting with a boy in the hall and decided to test the waters. "Hey Elena, how are you?" Stefan said in what he hoped was a casual manner. "I'm fine Stefan…this is Kevin Donalds, he's new to the school." Elena looked at Stefan and as he searched her eyes he didn't see any lingering longing or hurt feelings. Stefan extended his hand to Kevin and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kevin, if you will excuse me I have to go to class. You both have a great day." Stefan stepped back and as Elena gave him a smile and a wave and went back to talking and flirting with Kevin, Stefan had a thought. What if she's just milking sympathy out of her friends? What is she really was over him? Stefan had to know the truth and he knew that he would probably kick himself for this idea, but he needed to know the truth.

Two days later Stefan and Damon were in Elena's home talking casually about nothing at all when Damon looked in Elena's eyes "So Elena how are you really doing after you and Saint Stefan's break-up? The truth, hmm." his eyes dilated indicating that he was compelling her. "I'm doing pretty great actually. It's been a load off to be able to act like a regular teenager again. I still sometimes miss him, but I'm a lot happier without all the drama." Elena said in a trance like state. Stefan was a little taken aback since she had always seemed to never mind the complications that had come with being his girlfriend. "Why are you still acting as though you are still in love with Stefan?" Damon asked. "I think Bonnie likes him and I don't want her to have him. I know that she would go for it if she knew that I was okay." Elena said again her voice void of any emotion. "So which one of would you have really chosen…me or Stefan?" Damon couldn't help it he just had to know. "If I had known all the havoc that knowing both of you would cause I would say neither." Elena answered. Both Damon and Stefan were both shocked by her answer. "You will not remember this conversation or that either of us was here." Damon said as he replaced her copy vervain necklace with her real one. They both left the house and walked for awhile in silence. "Well, brother we both got our unexpected answers. Hope you're happy? And you know you owe me big time right?" Damon smirked and gave Stefan an awkward pat on his shoulder before speeding off to the boarding house. Stefan continued to walk thinking maybe Elena was never the girl he thought she was. But, it just made his decision to be with Bonnie all the better.

Now it was time to get his girl. Stefan patted the recorder in his pocket and smiled as he headed towards Bonnie's home.

**Okay, I know that was kind of short and it didn't really have that much Stefonnie in it but that's what came to me and so that's what I wrote. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**P.S. I was not trying to bash Elena or belittle the feelings she has for Stefan. This is my alt world and so this is how I figured she would react. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say that I didn't mean for my one shots to be connected as they have been, but I guess that's how they keep coming out. This one barely has any Stefonnie moments in it, but it has been in the forefront of my mind since I wrote the last one. **

**Thank you to everyone who has faved, reviewed, and story updated my stories. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Okay, I'm warning you now there is some SERIOUS Elena bashing in this one (this is for you NYOFACE ) so if that is not your cup of tea…do not read! Enjoy!**

I Refuse (Aaliyah)

Bonnie was thankful she was sitting down as she listened to the voice of her best friend on the recording Stefan played her. Tears streaked down her face and she kept shaking her head in denial. This couldn't be her Lena! This couldn't be the same friend that she'd had since before kindergarten. The friend that had used her shoulder to cry on for months! No! No way!

'_I just didn't want Bonnie to have him. I knew that if she thought I was over him that she would go for him.' _The words echoed through her mind as she wiped what seemed to be a never ending stream of tears off her face. _'How could she be so selfish?' _Bonnie knew that she was partially to blame for Stefan and Elena's break-up, but Elena didn't know that and she had faked not being over him just so Bonnie wouldn't go out with him. Bonnie felt the anger at the betrayal start to rise and her hazel eyes began to spark with magic.

Though Stefan hated how this hurt her, he had needed her to see that she was holding back for a friend who wasn't really being a friend to her. He wrapped his arm around her and let his hand glide up and down her spine. "What is your next move, Bonnie?" He asked softly. He didn't dare acknowledge the pain in her eyes that far outweighed the anger that was there. He knew that he would have to ride this tidal wave out with her and let her figure out what she wanted to do. "I have to talk to her, Stefan. I have to ask her why she would do this to me. When we were younger, Elena used to have a mean selfish streak, but always with other people. Never with me, Stefan, never with me." Bonnie's voice broke again as fresh tears streaked down her cheeks. Bonnie took comfort in Stefan's arms and then took a large breath and let it out slowly. She got up slowly and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and get a better grip on her emotions.

Stefan listened to the water and the broken sob that came from the bathroom. He never thought it was possible, but he hated Elena at this moment. He hated her for the pain her selfish actions had caused both he and Bonnie. Stefan watched as Bonnie came out freshly scrubbed face with her eyes now only slightly swollen and red rimmed. She had combed her hair into a ponytail and as she walked over to him, he couldn't help but think that even with the sadness clouding her eyes and the faint tear tracks on her face that she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Could you come back later after…?" Bonnie's voice trailed off as if finishing the sentence was too painful for her to bear. Stefan nodded and though he was reluctant to leave her he knew this was something that she would want to do herself.

Bonnie walked up Elena's steps to her front door. It was strange to her how foreign the house that had always seemed like a second home to her was now. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Normally she would have used the spare key that was hidden under one of the flower pots and yelled that she was here, but this was not one of those kinds of visits. The door opened and Elena answered it a smile on her face and for the first time Bonnie noticed that it never really quite reached her eyes. As Elena looked Bonnie over she noticed that Bonnie's eyes were puffy and she looked both angry and sad at the same time.

"Hey Bon, what's up?" Elena said trying to force the right amount of cheerfulness and sadness into her voice. She knew that if she showed that she was actually happy and okay that her friend would ask the question that she didn't want to hear. "Can I come in?" Bonnie asked she had yet to walk over the threshold and her voice sounded stiff and formal. Elena nodded and stepped aside as her friend brushed past her and walked into the living room. She sat down and waited for Elena to sit. Elena plopped down on the couch next to Bonnie and frowned when Bonnie scooted away from her. "What's wrong, Bonnie?" Elena said she forced concern into her voice even though she knew what this was really about. Elena knew that Damon and Stefan had come to her house and tried to compel her to tell the truth. She had been putting vervain in all of her drinks so that no one would be able to control her as Elijah had done when he had ripped her necklace from her. She had been almost too happy to tell them the truth, but had been upset when Stefan had pulled out the tape recorder from his pocket to turn it off. She knew that he would let Bonnie listen to it and that Bonnie would be upset and sad for her deception. But, was it her fault that she had been milking the sympathy from her friends? She had loved Stefan and really had been devastated when they had broken up. But, as she had realized how much less complicated her life had become without him she had been decidedly more happy without him and his brother and his obsession without her. In truth, she had seen the break up coming; she had noticed how Stefan's eyes had always seemed to search out Bonnie whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Elena knew it was mean and selfish of her but she didn't want Bonnie to have what she'd had with Stefan. Or worse something better than what she'd had with Stefan.

"I know Elena. I don't want to believe that you would be so selfish as to be faking the pain that you were feeling after your break-up with Stefan. How could you do that, Elena?" The words rushed out of Bonnie's mouth as if she were afraid that if she didn't say them they would never come out. Elena looked at her friend and took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to have him, Bonnie. He's still mine even though we aren't together. It's just a matter of time before he comes to his senses and wants me back." Elena said even though she knew she wouldn't take him back she wanted to put doubt in her friend's mind that Stefan would always love her. She wanted Bonnie to back off whatever was happening between her and Stefan. "You know he will always love me, right? I mean we had…have such a deep connection and he won't be able to stay away for long." Elena watched with a little regret the pain that crossed Bonnie's face, but this needed to be done. She couldn't allow Bonnie to go after Stefan. It was just unacceptable.

"You selfish bitch! You just want to keep him on standby just in case whatever flirtation you have going now doesn't work out. Well, guess what, he's already mine! And nothing you say is going to change that! You are so deluded to think he would come back to you when all you did was toy with his feelings for you and play up your attraction to his _brother_!" Bonnie was yelling the last words not caring who else in the house heard her. She stood up suddenly wanting to just leave and not rest her eyes on Elena Gilbert again. "Our so called friendship is over, Elena! I don't ever want to speak to you again. I can't believe that I had been trying to protect your feelings when you were only faking it! How could you not want me to find happiness too?" Bonnie didn't realize the tears had again started to streak down her face again as she began to turn towards the door. "Bonnie! Wait, please! I just don't want you to get hurt, Stefan could never love you the way he loved…loves me. You will always be his second choice, Bonnie I will always be the one that is on his mind. I just didn't want that kind of pain for you!" Elena said as she tried to grab Bonnie's arm so she would listen to her. She had to get Bonnie to understand that she had really just done all of this to help her and not hurt her. She had just wanted her friend to realize that she would never really measure up to the love that Stefan had for her. This was all for Bonnie's own good.

Bonnie turned around to face her former friend her anger now full on and flashing on her face making her hazel eyes glow green with power. "Get your hands off me Elena, before I do something we both regret. I'm done with you and if you see me in the halls at school or walking down the street turn the other way, because I will not be responsible for what I do." With that Bonnie yanked her arm free and walked out of Elena's house with her shoulders back and her head held high.

Bonnie called Stefan as she was driving home "Can you meet me at my house? I just need…!" Bonnie let the sentence fade away. She was just overwhelmed by how empty she felt. "Sure, Bonnie, I'll be waiting for you on the porch." Stefan's voice was soft. He grabbed his coat and sped out the door.

As Bonnie parked her car she saw the lone figure standing on her porch. She got out with shaky legs and slowly started walking to the porch. Stefan met her with his arms outstretched and she walked into them her head resting on his shoulder as they both sank onto the floorboards.

Later after Bonnie had cried her pain she looked over at Stefan who had not left her side. He had made her tea and let her vent until she had slowly calmed. "Let's do this, Stefan. We've waited long enough." She said as she kissed his lips and gave him a watery smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! I just want to thank everyone for your reviews and for reading. This story doesn't even remotely follow the song, but this is what came out when I was listening to it. I hope you all enjoy the story. **

**Disclaim: I own nothing!**

That Thing We Do (Blake Shelton)

Stefan liked that she liked to strap him in tightly. She knew he liked the pull of the leather wrist restraints to almost bite into his flesh. He was dangling from the floor with his feet just scraping the ground. He could feel the cool wind Bonnie made as she slowly walked around his naked body. As she faced him she gave him a small smirk and roughly kissed his lips. She bit down roughly and licked the blood that seeped out her eyes closing as she tasted him. Bonnie raked her nails down his body leaving marks that quickly healed so she did it again.

"Stefan" Bonnie said her voice husky against his ear. "What have I told you about being a bad boy?" Her question was voiced softly as she circled him again. She knew he could hear her and waited patiently for his answer. When Stefan defiantly stayed quiet, Bonnie's hazel eyes flashed with annoyance and she walked away from him to get another of his favorite toys.

Stefan felt the bite of the whip on his back and buttocks and down his thighs as Bonnie hit him repeatedly. "Stefan!" She said louder "You know I hate when you don't follow my instructions. It makes me angry and you know how badly I feel when I have to…punish you." Bonnie let her hands glide down his back following the welts that still marred his beautiful back. "Sometimes I think you do it on purpose, just so we can end up here." Her voice was again soft as silk as though she were talking to herself. She knew that even if she whispered the words he would hear her as if she had yelled them in his ear. Bonnie ran her hands through her curly ringlets licking her lips again before running her tongue down his back as if that would soothe the pain the whip had caused. She was dressed surprisingly normal for their session today. Her black low rise skinny jeans hugged her body and the dark pink tank top she had on accented her curves. She had on no jewelry she needed no other accessories except the ones in this room. The ones she knew Stefan enjoyed much more than anything else that she could possibly put on. She had even foregone shoes in favor of a pair of dark pink footies. She knew she looked sweet and innocent in such a dark and violent atmosphere. "Stefan, why did you not follow my orders? Hmm baby? It was so simple all you had to do was do one little thing and this wouldn't have to even be happening." Bonnie tsked at Stefan as she once again faced him grabbing his face again and raking her fingers roughly through his dark brown hair. Stefan cried out and he couldn't quite figure out if it was from the slight pain or the pleasure he felt. He was heavy and his member pointed excitedly poking Bonnie between her breasts and along her stomach. She smiled wickedly as it touched her and wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him roughly. Bonnie used her power to heat her hand and burn him slightly as she stroked and watched as he squirmed to both get away from and pull closer to her grasp. She ran her tongue again along his chest touching both his nipples before moving higher to the hollow of his neck. She continued to stroke him quickly and then released him. She knew he was close, but this wasn't about his pleasure right now. He needed to know that he had to follow their rules or there would be consequences. "No underwear for one day, Stefan. It was such a simple request and yet underwear is what I find on you!" Bonnie again licked her lips as she levitated to look at him in his beautiful green eyes. "I follow your orders when we play your games don't I? Why must you always defy me when it is my turn? You like that I do these things to you don't you?" Bonnie said again as she lowered herself back onto the ground. She had the whip back in her hand and began to stroke it across his chest in the same pattern her tongue had made. And with each pass the strokes became harder and harder until he was crying out again cumming from the force of the blows.

Bonnie wiped Stefan's juices from her tank top and looked at him with a mixture of lust and disbelief. He always looked so beautiful when he was in the throes of his orgasm, but he knew better than to do it without her permission. Bonnie walked over to the table and picked up the leather vervain laced collar and placed it around Stefan's neck. He hissed as she secured the collar and slowly undid the restraints on his wrists. He fell to the floor face down and she waited for him to collect himself and get into position on his hands and knees. Bonnie pulled on the collar roughly and led him to the large bed in a corner of the room. She motioned for Stefan to lay down and he complied. He had still been stubbornly quiet know the more that he defied her the rougher she would get. And he loved it when she was rough with him. Loved how she took control of him and showed him how he was just a groveling bug underneath her feet. He loved that he was at her mercy. He had defied her simple request because he knew that this is where it would lead. To her total dominance of his mind and body, he would have worn a parka in the summer if she had told him to wear a swimsuit so that he could end up here in this room with her. Stefan reached for her and was restrained by her power now. He knew what would come next as he watched Bonnie strip the clothes from her body. Slowly piece by piece she took off the tank top first. She had not worn a bra and her breasts bounced as she pulled it over her head. She ran a hand down her chest and stomach to unfasten her pants and slowly pulled them off as well. She used her power to fold her clothes up and set them on the table. His however, were tossed all over the room. Neither of them had cared what condition his things would come out of this in.

"You are mine for this month, Stefan. You are suppose to do everything I ask you too. No matter how small or how…large." Bonnie had said again her eyes raking his member that was once again engorged and pointing at her. "You agreed didn't you?" She again waited for an answer she knew would not come. She knew he liked to stay quiet knowing his silence only baited her to be rougher. She smiled again and as she slipped the footies off her feet climbed on the bed and rubbed her body over him. Caressing him from his feet all the way to his luscious full lips. Bonnie kissed him but did not stop her accent. She let him pay homage to her breasts and then her stomach until his mouth was in line with her womanhood. "You will service me now. Be thorough , Stefan to show how remorseful you are." Bonnie purred as she felt the first hesitant licks.

Stefan had always been intoxicated with her taste. To him it was better than blood, better than drink, better than anything except her moans of pleasure. Because her scent sometimes pushed him over the edge, his teeth began to protrude from his mouth and nicked her slick lips drawing a little of her blood. He lapped that along with her juices as she writhed on top of him and when she ground herself into his face he pumped his tongue into her harder and rubbed his nose against her nub. Inhaling her scent until it felt like it was a part of him.

Bonnie's control slipped and her hold on him was gone and he used his hands to cup her hips and push his tongue deeper within her. He held her with his strength until her screams echoed in the room. Even as she went limp he licked and swallowed her into him. He stopped as he waited patiently to come down from the high his mouth had given her.

"That my sweet deserves a reward." Bonnie purred as she kisses his lips tasting the combination of him and her. She lowered herself onto him slowly using her power to again keep him motionless. Bonnie toyed with him mercilessly picking up then slowing down her speed. She would go very low almost encasing him within herself and then would rise above him until she was at his very tip almost coming out of her. Bonnie enjoyed Stefan's whimpers and pleas for her to go faster or deeper. She would happily do the exact opposite slowing her pace until she was practically unmoving on top of him or her heat was just teasing the tip of his member. But, then because she could stand her toying no longer she began to ride him with a steady pace dragging her nails down his chest and stomach leaving his mark on his body using a small spell to leave them there until they were done. She wanted to mark his beautiful body as her own. She wanted no one to ever doubt whose man he was. She let out a moan in the air hearing his growl because she knew that he loved to swallow them and released her hold on him to let him slam his hips up to meet her thrusts. They both found their release at the same time and she laid her head on his shoulder as he lowered them gently on the bed.

"Stefan?" Bonnie said lazily. "Hmm, baby?" He whispered. "I really love that thing we do." Bonnie said and closed her eyes to rest for the next round


	9. Chapter 9

**This one was kind of raw for me so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Shelter (The XX)

Stefan held the girl tightly against him. His teeth were deep in her neck and he sucked greedily on her blood. He didn't care anymore. Nothing matter anymore. She was gone and he was never getting her back. She hated him. Stefan's sob tore from his throat even as he drank from the now lifeless body in his arms. He dropped her and looked around him his eyes dark and lifeless.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey, baby I'm home!" Bonnie giggled as she walked into the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house. She laid her bag and coat on the back of a chair. As she walked up the stairs she hummed lightly to herself making her way to Stefan's room. She opened the door to see him on the bed a red haired girl on the bed with him. Her shirt was off and he was lazily kissing up her body towards her neck. Bonnie stood with the door in her hand as she felt the whole world tilt and turn on its axis. She hadn't realized that she made a sound until the girl turned to look at her. Bonnie was too stunned for tears. She was too stunned to use her magic. She had never thought Stefan would do this to her. Bonnie turned to leave when suddenly Stefan was in front of her his eyes wide and pleading for her to listen. Bonnie found her magic and tossed him back into the room. She could see the drops of blood on his mouth the feral look in his eyes. He had been feeding again. As Stefan pulled the door open to try and stop Bonnie he saw her transport herself out of his home._

"_Bonnie…please…let me in!" Stefan knocked on the door tears streaming down his face. "I can explain, Bonnie, please." Bonnie opened the door. Stefan barely recognized the woman before him. Her once vibrant green eyes were now dull and glossy. Her hair looked as though it had been run through and was wild. Her beautiful skin was blotchy and tear stained. He stared at her and tried to form the words that would make this better. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I thought I needed to be stronger. To help you fight. I thought I could handle it but I got dragged down again. I'll stop..!" Stefan said as he looked at her his too green eyes staring down at her. "Stop, Stefan. This is one time too many. You promised after the last time that you wouldn't feed from humans again. You can't control it and you turn into the very thing that I fight against." Bonnie sobbed the last word. "I told you if you did it again that we were over. Goodbye Stefan." Her tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him. Stefan fell to his knees grabbing her waist. "No, Bonnie, please don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'll make this up to you, I'll get better! Please, Bonnie!" Stefan begged and pleaded his own tears staining her shirt and his face. Bonnie pulled his hands from around her waist and looked down at him. "No, I'm sorry, I won't do this again Stefan…I can't. I can't condone you taking human life and putting people in danger because of your addiction. I…I love you, but I can't do this anymore." Bonnie stepped back into the house and slowly closed the door._

_Stefan cried and banged on the door again pleading with Bonnie to open it and talk to him. He bargained, got angry, cajoled, pleaded some more, but she still didn't answer the door. He didn't leave until Damon came to take him away and even then it was with a fight._

_*Flashback over*_

Bonnie didn't think she could cry anymore and then as she pictured the scene again more tears fell down her face again. He had promised! He had said the last time was it and that he would never get back on the human stuff again. Even if he cleaned himself up again and got back on the animal blood, who knows how many people he would be responsible for having killed before he finally got help. Bonnie had listened to Stefan's tears and threats until she could no longer take it and had called Damon to pick his brother up. She didn't know if they could come back from this. She didn't know if she wanted them to come back from this. Bonnie walked to her room and began to get ready for bed. Her knees felt weak and she was nauseous from sobbing so hard. She was already worried about Stefan she knew that this would put him over the deep end, but she couldn't do this with him. She couldn't enable his addiction again. He either had to learn to control it or walk away completely. Her eyes landed on a picture of them just a year ago. Her arms were around his neck and he had a bright smile on his face as he hugged her waist. She hugged her own waist and shivered. She crawled into the bed and knew that her days and nights were going to be a lot colder without her shelter to keep her warm.

**I know this is short and it feels undone and I might add to this one but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think okay! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this is for TREATs-LOVES-FiiO for suggesting this song to me. I was going to do two separate one shots but decided to give you guys a two for one! Just want to thank everyone again for your reviews and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cinema (Benny Benassi ft Gary Go)

Stefan stood in the shadows as he watched the cheerleaders practice. He knew his eyes should be on Elena. She was after all the love of his life. Pft, who was he kidding, he could barely stand being in the same room with her now. It had been just a few weeks since he had gotten off human blood again and he couldn't get his and Bonnie's encounter out of his head. Even as he watched her now doing a back flip in the short shorts and tank top her smooth skin glistening with sweat he remembered how good she felt under his hands. He licked his lips again wanting just one more taste of her. He was so engrossed in watching her that he didn't hear Damon come behind him.

Damon had told himself that he would stay away from the witch. She was not part of the plan. The plan was to keep Stefan away from Elena long enough to get her away from him and teach Stefan who was the better brother. Hmm, it was just something about her that made him just enjoy watching her. He had been noticing the looks his brother had been giving the witch too and wondered what was going on there. He refused to believe that Stefan had a thing for his little witch. Stefan had never shown much interest in anyone other than Elena before. However, Damon couldn't mistake the clear interest in his brother's eyes and noticed that his eyes were on Bonnie and not glued to Elena like they usually were. Well, this is an unexpected development.

"Hello, brother, I see you watching your fair Elena during practice." Damon said casually as he leaned on the post next to where Stefan was standing in the shadows. Stefan kept silent knowing anything he said would only fuel whatever fire Damon had in his gut right now. He simply nodded his head and let him think what he wanted as he watched Bonnie do her after practices stretches and laugh with the other girls. Damon too became silent as both their eyes perused Bonnie's lithe body and each lost themselves in their own thoughts. Damon gave Stefan a side glance and noticed that his eyes were not on Elena, but on Bonnie as well. "Thinking of straying, brother? Why that would give me the perfect opening to Elena. I say go for it." Damon bit the words out because they didn't feel right coming out of his mouth. He may not want the witch right now but he certainly didn't want Stefan to be with her. His light blue eyes darkened as the thought passed through his mind. Stefan looked over at his brother and heard the lie in his words, but again said nothing because he was too focused on how limber Bonnie was as she did some cart wheels and a somersault for fun with one of the other cheerleaders and laughed again as she landed on her behind. He smirked too and that caused Damon's own temper to soar. "I take it back maybe you shouldn't go for it after all what would your lady love think?" Damon didn't like the way Stefan was staring at Bonnie, HIS judgey witch, like he wanted to do far more than just have a friendly conversation with her. He looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there in front of everyone! Damon balled his fists and had to breathe deeply to keep from attacking him. He had no claim on Bonnie…yet, but he knew if he played his hand too soon that Saint Stefan would go all protective and he would never get a chance at her. But, that was not a protective gleam he saw in his brother's eyes. Nope not protective at all.

Stefan watched Bonnie joke and play around with her teammates and it was all he could do not to walk over there and take her. He wanted to snarl and yell and haul her off to a dark place and do wicked things to her body. He could still taste her lips on his tongue and smell her scent on the clothes he wore that day. He knew that he couldn't hide his interest from Damon. He only wondered why Damon was so interested in Bonnie. Neither seemed to particularly like each other, well Bonnie plain hated him and Damon seemed to delight in ticking her off. But, he also knew Damon and when someone affected him he liked to push them away or make them so mad that they walked away from him. Hmm, did Damon like Bonnie? Not HIS BONNIE! He would kill Damon before he put his hands on her! No one could be with Bonnie except him! She was HIS! Stefan growled at the thought wanting to pin his brother to the post as the thought crawled through his mind. He knew that he had to remain outwardly unaffected. If Damon even got a hint that he was interested in Bonnie as more than a friend he would be after her before he could blink. He knew that although Bonnie may not like Damon now there was something there just bubbling under the surface. He had seen the way she would get these little smirks before they would begin one of their arguments or she would give him a massive headache. Heck she seemed to love to cause Damon pain and got a sick pleasure from it and as dark as Damon was he knew that his brother could work with that. No, he had to get off that line of thought, Stefan told himself. He knew that Bonnie was also attracted to him and he knew that with her he wouldn't have to worry about her straying with his brother or giving him eye sex or any other kind of sex. Bonnie would be his as long as he was hers. He just had to make a move. Stefan finally turned to his brother and smiled.

"You won't get the chance to do whatever it is you're thinking about Damon. I think you should go after Elena…you'd have a much better chance there than you would with Bonnie. But, we both know that with Bonnie history will never repeat itself. She's a one man woman." Stefan turned and walked to his car turning back only to see his brother slam his fist into the post and stalk away. As Stefan was about to open his car door he got a buzz from his cell phone and flipped it to look at the message.

"_We'll see about that brother!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay this is the second part to Shelter. I had originally been inspired to write a one shot for last week's episode, but I read one that was just too awesome and decided to finish my second part of this story. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Shelter II (The XX)

It had been a year since Bonnie had caught Stefan feeding from that girl in his room. A year since Stefan's whole world had changed and gone black. He had wallowed in his despair for three months before Damon had finally come to his room and told him that he could help him control the hunger that made him lose control. At first Stefan had been suspicious of Damon's motives. He was the one that had promised him an eternity of misery, but he had seen the obvious concern on his brother's face and had decided that he needed to figure out a way to live with the monster within. If he couldn't do it for himself he would do it for Bonnie.

Surprisingly, Damon had been a patient teacher explaining that he would first need to completely get off human blood and gradually get back on it. He had told Stefan that the only way for him to be able to control himself was to understand what the hunger felt like and then what feeling sated felt like. It had been a rough and long road, but finally Stefan had learned to control his urges. He could now feed off of one blood bag or even take small sips from a live human without losing control and ripping the person into pieces as he had done before. This experience had not only given him his sanity back but it had also brought the brothers closer. Perhaps even closer than they had been as brothers before Katherine, Stefan mused. He knew that Damon and Bonnie had bonded during the time of his recovery and that Damon counted Bonnie as a true friend and not just a witch he could use for spells or as a weapon. Stefan had asked Damon if his feelings for Bonnie ran deeper and Damon had honestly told him that he wasn't sure, but that Bonnie didn't feel that way about him so he would never pursue it. Damon had bluntly told him that Bonnie was still very much hung up on him and that had given Stefan hope for the future. He hoped that he could win Bonnie back eventually.

Stefan got out of his mini and pulled his book bag from the passenger's side. He had felt strong enough to be around humans again and wanted to start making strides in repairing his relationship with Bonnie again. He looked around the quad and spotted her with Caroline. They were laughing as they walked towards the main door leading to the school. She looked beautiful her long curly hair free and blowing slightly in the wind. She had on a bright yellow form fitting shirt and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a pair of yellow wedge heels on. He watched as she turned around and looked in his direction before following Caroline into the school. As he walked into the same direction he noticed that Elena was with another group of girls. As he looked at her she had never reminded him of Katherine more. Her lips were painted a deep blood red and her hair was curly and flowing freely down her back she wore black t-shirt and dark washed skinny jeans with patent leather high heels. If he hadn't heard her heartbeat he would have mistaken her for Katherine since she and her new group of friends seemed to be surrounded by boys and she seemed to be holding court. He walked past her unnoticed, relieved that she hadn't seen him or was ignoring him, and made his way to his first class.

Stefan had made sure that he and Bonnie had at least three classes together spaced out during the day. He had been too scared to tell her that he was coming back to school and had hoped that for once his brother would be forth coming with information. However, he when he walked into the first class that they would have together for the day, he noticed the surprise on her face before she shielded her expression. He sat down at a desk across the room from her and took out his notebook. Stefan knew that this was not the time for him to confront her and beg her to take him back. He would have to bide his time and let her get used to seeing him again.

Bonnie was shocked when she saw Stefan walk into her class. Damon had slyly been giving her progress reports on how he was doing and she had known that he had gained some control over his blood addiction. Bonnie had been happy with the progress Stefan had made, but had no idea that he felt he was strong enough to be around all these people. She covertly watched Stefan throughout the class occasionally noticing that he was watching her before she would break eye contact. She had missed him so much, but had been so hurt that she had let her hurt transform into anger because that had been easier to deal with. Now seeing him quietly taking notes listening to the teacher as though he had never heard the information before made her face some of the pain that had crowded her heart by his deception. She barely registered what the teacher said and had not taken a single note throughout the class.

It was lunch time and as Bonnie and Caroline sat down to eat their lunch Caroline noticed Stefan quietly sitting at a table in the corner. As always his sad eyes seemed to find Bonnie. Caroline couldn't take the longing in his eyes or the sadness that radiated from her friend and she vowed to do something about it. Besides, she knew how much Bonnie really missed Stefan and how much she still loves him. As Caroline and Bonnie talked during lunch Caroline began to form a plan to get the two to at least begin talking to each other again.

"Bonnie don't forget you have to help me find my dress for hand off of the Ms. Mystic Falls crown okay?" Caroline said her blue eyes boring intensely into her friends mossy green ones. "I didn't forget! I'll be at your house today to go to a million stores to watch you try on like a hundred dresses. I will even dutifully give you my opinion even though I know you won't listen to me at all." Bonnie said with a laugh and a sigh. "Oh, Bon, you know I always take your opinion into consideration! Be at my house tomorrow though, because I promised my mom some 'family' time today. We are going to veg out and talk about stuff." Caroline tried to sound put upon, but they both knew that she was happy about the time she got to spend with her mother. It seemed that once Caroline had told her mother about being a vampire her mother had really began to take the time to learn about her daughter's life and really spend time with her. Caroline had never felt as close to her mother as she did now. They didn't keep any secrets and she felt loved by her mother and no longer like a burden. "Okay Care-bear, tell your mom I said hey and call me later okay?" Bonnie said as she began to gather up her trash. "I forgot I have to go to the library to pick up something before my next class I'll talk to you later!" Bonnie said as she got up walking first to the trash can then out the door.

Stefan saw Bonnie leave and decided that maybe he could make contact with her at the library. It would be a quiet place for them to talk if she wanted to. Stefan got up slowly and made his way to the door. He was stopped suddenly by a hand on his shoulder. Stefan looked back and into the blue eyes of Caroline. "Hey Caroline, I have somewhere I need to be right now could we talk later?" Stefan said as he tried to make his way out the door. "Stefan, do you still love Bonnie?" Caroline said coming straight to the point. Stefan had always liked that about Caroline she didn't like to beat around the bush. "Yes, Care, I do." Stefan said. "Then don't mess it up this time." Caroline said as she gave him a smile. "Good luck and don't forget to grovel…a lot!" Caroline said as he walked towards the library.

Stefan watched as Bonnie talked quietly to the librarian who was pointing to a row of bookshelves in the back of the building. He watched as Bonnie made her way to the back of the building and slowly followed her. "Hey Bonnie." Stefan said quietly he made sure to put a lot of room between the two of them. He didn't want her to feel closed in or like he was trying to trap her. "Hey Stefan." Bonnie said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked into his eyes and tried for a small smile. He could still detect the lingering hurt in her eyes and he longed to put his arms around her, but he knew he was the cause and he had no right to try to comfort her. "How have you been?" Stefan decided maybe something light to open up the conversation and then if she didn't set him on fire or fling him into a wall or give him an aneurysm then he could start his campaign of groveling and pleading for her to take him back. "I'm fine Stefan. I see you feel strong enough to come back to school…how have you been?" Bonnie said her hand resting on his arm of its own volition. She removed her betraying hand and stepped back a little almost running into a bookshelf. "I have been making strides…Damon's been a real help in helping me learn control of my…addiction." Stefan said quietly deciding to ignore the small retreat she had made after touching his arm. He felt the imprint of her hand burn into him and it had only made him want to lean into her and kiss her full pouty lips. He watched with barely concealed desire as she ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip as she took in his words.

Bonnie ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip she liked that he had finally fessed up to his addiction and that he was getting the help he needed to control it. All she really wanted to do was lean into his arms and hug him tightly to her body. She had missed him and her nights and days had been lonely without him. Even with her new found friendship with Damon and Caroline practically living in her house to keep her company she had been a barely concealed mess without him. She didn't realize that he had said something until he was silent and looking at her with a pleading expression on his face. She looked at him a question in her eyes and he sighed softly and began again.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for last year. You were right when I didn't have control of my blood urges I was the very type of monster that you would have to fight against. I'm sorry for putting you in the position of thinking you might have to kill me. I know that it will take some time, but I am begging for another chance. I don't mean right away. I know that we would have to rebuild what I broke but…" Stefan looked into Bonnie's eyes as she considered what he had said. "I don't know Stefan. What you did…" Bonnie covered her mouth as the small sob escaped. "I don't know if I could do it again. I need time to think about this, okay." Bonnie said as she tried to make a speedy retreat from him. She just needed time to think this over. "Sure, Bonnie whatever you need." Stefan said quietly as he watched her all but run away from him. He sighed again and knew that his work was really going to be cut out for him. He had been so focused on gaining control and getting Bonnie back that he had not considered how his indiscretions had damaged what they had. But, he wouldn't give up he just couldn't.

Bonnie listened to Caroline's chatter as she tried on dress after dress at the small boutique that they were currently in. Of course, this was the 20th store that had been in and Bonnie's feet hurt and she felt like she wanted to burn the entire shopping center down she was so confused. Bonnie dutifully put on her game face and tried to concentrate on what Caroline was saying. "Honestly Bonnie, if you are going to be such a drag I would have asked Damon to come with me. He has a better eye than you do anyway." Caroline said with a pout. "Plus, he would have helped me pick the perfect dress _ages_ ago instead of giving me wooden smiles and nodding at everything I say!" "Well gee thanks Care! Sorry, I'm being such a drag. Stefan and I talked yesterday and I'm just so confused!" Bonnie said as she rested her head in her hands. "But this is not about my drama this is about you so I'm putting it aside until a time when we can talk and I'm all Super Shopping Girl now!" Bonnie said as she plastered another smile on her face and eyed the monstrosity of a dress that Caroline had on now. "No way you are going to buy that thing! It makes you look like you cholera!" Bonnie said on a laugh. Caroline stuck her tongue out at her but left to change into another dress. When she came out in the next one Bonnie shook her head and gave real feedback. "Bonnie, I want you to know that we can talk about you and Stefan any time you want. You are my best friend in the world and I am always here for you!" Caroline said as she twirled around in the mirror checking the back of the beautiful blue dress that made her eyes pop and her skin glow. "Thanks Care, I know. Maybe we can talk about it later, right now I just want to talk you into buying the dress you have on that makes you look even more beautiful and then go eat Chinese food at my house and talk about how boring our teachers are and the workload we have at school. Okay?" Bonnie said to her friend as she began to walk around the store and look for simple accessories to go with the dress that seemed to have been made for her friend. Caroline walked over and hugged her friend and then walked back to the dressing room to change into her regular clothes.

"What do you mean I should go to the cabin this weekend? Damon that doesn't make any sense! I thought you said that you were going to be going out of town for a few weeks! Why would I need to go to the cabin I can control the urges all by myself now!" Stefan knew he sounded like he was whining and if he admitted it to himself he knew he was, but he didn't want to leave town when he had been making some headway with Bonnie. In the past few weeks they had lunch together a few times at school and she had stopped sending his flowers and candies back to him. "Lil bro, it's not about you not being able to control yourself.  
>There's something there that I think you might need to retrieve for me and since it takes like a full day to get there it might do you some good to get out and refresh yourself. Besides, Bonnie will still be here when you get back." Damon said with a smirk. He tried not to let the slight pain in his own chest get the best of him. Bonnie and Stefan were the reality and he was happy for them and wouldn't linger on what might have been if Stefan wasn't in the picture. Besides he had never seen Stefan laugh so much and smile so much as when he was with her and he would give up his own…feelings for the witch for that reason alone. She made Stefan really happy. "Fine! I'll go but this better be important Damon. I think she might actually be caving!" Stefan said with a smile on his face his eyes a bit dreamy. Damon sighed again. Stefan could be such a romantic. This plan Caroline had better work!<p>

Caroline watched as Bonnie paced back and forth packing her bag. She hid the smile that she willed herself not to show. This was going beautifully! "Caroline, I can't believe that Damon let me use his awesome cabin for this ritual. I mean I know I could just do it in the woods outside my house, but then I would have to sleep in a tent and well eww!" Bonnie said as she put in a few more items and began gathering her grimoires. "Yeah, that was pretty boss of him to do. He's been a real sweetie lately hasn't he?" Caroline said trying to sound disinterested. She knew that Damon harbored feelings for Bonnie and she wanted to see if her friend had any of her own. "Tell me about it! I never thought that maniac would ever be anything other than…well a maniac, but he's proven himself to be a good friend!" Bonnie said as she bit her bottom lip trying to decide which pair of boots to take along with her. She bent down and picked up her older more comfortable boots when she felt Caroline behind her. "What Care?" Bonnie said as she crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow. "Do you like Damon?" Caroline said her own eyebrow raised. Bonnie's eyes widened to the point of being comical and she couldn't stop the burst of laughter that escaped her mouth. "You putting something in your blood Care? No! I don't like Damon that way he's been a friend and I am enjoying the fact that I don't have to worry about him going on a homicidal killing spree every time his feelings get hurt, but my heart is…elsewhere. What are you interested in him again?" Bonnie said with a smile. Caroline made a face and then laughed "No way, once was enough for me. That man is major maintenance! Besides, me and Tyler are really going strong and I think I kinda love him." "Oh that's great Care!" Bonnie said as she hugged her friend. "Now help me finish getting packed so I can hit the road."

"Sure thing Boss!" Caroline said with a salute. Bonnie didn't notice the few sexier items that Caroline slipped into her bag as she began to gather her personal items from the bathroom. "Alright, I think that's everything. I'll see you Tuesday morning okay? Love you CareBear!" Bonnie said as she got into her car and headed out of town.

**Okay, I'm completely lame for stopping this here, but me thinks I'm making a multi chapter where a one shot should be so forgive me but this one seems like it is going to be a long one. I think I might break it up with one shots in between just to confuse you lovelies! **** Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me so long to update my Stefonnie stories…I hit a wall and I couldn't seem to break through…until NOW! Okay, my blah, blah, blah is over enjoy the story. Thanks for your patience! Okay NOW my blah, blah, blah is over! **

It had been a rocky road for the two of them. She had been very reluctant to even entertain the idea of them being together. Hell, she had fought it every step of the way even though he knew she had always liked him. He smiled when he thought of the first time he brought it up. They had been in the forest working on some spells and practicing her fighting skills and he grabbed her around the waist and heard the familiar pick up of her heartbeat whenever he touched her. He had caressed her hair and told her he liked her and wanted to go out with her. His Bonnie had looked him in the eyes and laughed until her side hurt. He had been dumbfounded while she had wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. That is until she had realized that he was serious and then she had shaken her head no and walked away. He had never been as glad for his vampire speed as he had been then. Stefan remembered looking at her his grey green eyes imploring as he watched her tick off all the reasons why they could never date.

"For one you're my best friend's ex…you just don't do that! It's against every girl code in like the world, Stefan! Second you aren't exactly stable in the emotional department and don't think I don't know that you are still a ripper. I can't condone that kind of thing Stefan; it's just not in me. Third…wait fourth we're in the middle of an epic war with Klaus! God only knows what that psycho might have in store for us! We could all be dead tomorrow and then my last memory would be of me betraying my bestie. No thank you!" Bonnie looked at Stefan her eyes trying not to water sometimes she hated being Elena's friend. If she was just some random girl she would be all over Stefan like a cheap suit. But she was Elena's best friend and even though her friend kept saying that she had let Stefan go Bonnie still saw the sadness in her eyes. Hell, she even saw the sadness in Damon's eyes he walked around like it didn't matter but she could tell he was not dealing and her bringing Stefan around when everyone thought he was lost to them would just be cruel. Not to mention the fact that she liked this private time that they had together. Bonnie didn't want to answer a bunch of questions that she had not allowed even her own mind to ask or answer. Stefan calmly listened to her reasons for not wanting to go out with him and with each reason ticked off he took a cautious step forward soon he was so close to her he could feel the heat her body radiated. "One, I don't love Elena anymore. Two, if she really is your best friend then she will be happy for you. Three, I don't kill people anymore Damon taught me that I can pull myself from the edge I just need a little self control. Four, shouldn't we be taking advantage of all the time that we have since Klaus could kill us all anyway?" Stefan said his breath fanning Bonnie's bangs as he countered all of her reasons. "Bonnie I know that you are worried about how Elena feels don't she is pretty preoccupied with her feelings for my brother. As far as Damon is concerned he may not know that I messed up his plan for him, but he knows that I love him. Well, eventually after he's stop being angry he'll know I did that for him." Stefan said with a sheepish smile. "If I could care less that Damon might hook up with Elena and that's a much bigger code violation than your 'girl code' then why does it bother you to go out with me? We both know that even if I went back and explained everything to them that all that subtext wouldn't go away and my feelings for you would just make our triangle a square, so I say we just go out see how it goes and let the rest fall where it may." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss the tip of Bonnie's nose. He watched her mind whirl as she thought it through. She really did remind him of Damon sometimes when they were trying to weigh their odds. Stefan watched as Bonnie's mossy green eyes begin to soften and he could almost see when she had made her decision.

Bonnie looked at Stefan. She tried to not see the logic in his reasoning, but she also wanted to see where she and Stefan might go. She had always wondered what could happen between them if his 'connection' with Elena was gone and they weren't all googly eyed over each other. This was her chance to see. Yes, it was selfish of her, but she didn't care. She was single and so was he and she didn't have to feel guilty. She reasoned that he was right Damon and Elena were growing closer than and as icky as that was it was inevitable for that ship to start sailing any moment. Bonnie tipped her head back and brushed her lips to Stefan's. "Okay, we'll see what happens. But, nothing too public because nobody's supposed to know that you are here." She felt Stefan nod his accent slipping his tongue in her mouth and kissing her deeper.

**Okay, I know that was kind of short and nope I'm not even going to try to write a second part…those don't seem to work out well for me . I hope you enjoyed it and I hope my muse stays with me long enough to write another couple. Happy Holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been too long since I've written a Stefonnie fic I know, but hey look what I've had to work with on the show. But, I came across a song as I was perusing through my music channels and I thought 'Yeah, this would be perfect for them!' (I'm really getting into quoting myself these days lol). So, I didn't catch the other artists name on the song so if you know it let me know and I will add it to the title. I hope you like it and I want to sincerely apologize for waiting so long to update. I also want to thank you all for sticking with me and like I said in my Bamon fic not giving me the middle finger and just deleting the update alert. Read, Review, and Enjoy! Love you guys! Never mind I found it on YouTube (thank GAWD for YouTube right)!**

Naked (Enrique Iglesias and Dev)

Bonnie stopped by her Grams house to pick up a few things before she made her way back to Abbey's…her mother's house. It still felt weird to refer to her with that title since Bonnie had been pretending her mother had been dead since she was about five years old. Bonnie felt his presence before she saw him. "Stefan." Bonnie said she just wasn't up for this not today when she was so raw and her defenses were down. "Bonnie, I saw your car and I wanted to see how you were doing?" Stefan leveled his grey-green eyes on her face. "Wow, is that the theme for the day? 'Let's see how Bonnie's doing after we murder and turn her mother'? I'm doing just fine Stefan! See I'm practically dancing a jig here!" Bonnie said as she tried to step past Stefan. "I take it you have already spoken to Damon today? I just wanted to apologize for my part in what happened…it was a tough decision and believe me if our plan A had worked or we could have thought of anything else in the time we had we would have." Stefan leaned his body against the door frame and tried not to touch her. In the state she was in he knew Bonnie would not appreciate his comfort right now. "Whatever Stefan, I'm only here for a few moments before I get back to yet another victim left in your wake." Bonnie said shooting daggers from her dark brown eyes into his. Stefan had the grace to step aside and let her go into her grandmother's house. When he stepped in behind her and followed her inside her gasp of surprise almost brought a chuckle from his chest. "How…?" Bonnie said her hand going to her chest. "You're grandmother is dead Bonnie and obviously you haven't gotten the house signed over to your name yet so I'm able to come in. I just want you to hear me out." Stefan said his eyes imploring Bonnie to at least listen. "Fine, Stefan since you seem so determined to apologize…apologize." Bonnie said as she wearily sat on the couch. Stefan took a few cautious steps and then sat next to her. He watched her as she scooted away from him farther down the couch. "Like I said before, I'm sorry for what we had to do and I'm sorry that you were the one that got hurt in the process. But, they wanted us to kill both of you to sever the line completely and that just wasn't an option. Damon and I both knew that you were off the table as far as that was concerned. Since we knew that a vampire couldn't be a witch we knew that if we could turn Abbey then the link between your line and Ester would be broken and she wouldn't be able to channel your power. I know it was a sucky thing to do Bonnie, but it had to be done…for Elena's life." Stefan looked at Bonnie hoping that the mention of her best friend would soften the witch and maybe be the beginning of a reconciliation between them. However he didn't expect the bitterness that came into her eyes the sadness that began to creep in. "Always for Elena, huh? I'm done sacrificing for Elena, _Stefan_! My grandmother, my own life, and now my mother's…no more! I'm tired of getting the short end of the save Elena plans! Why is she more important than me or my loved ones? Why is her life worth more than mine?" Bonnie angrily swiped at the tears that were falling down her face. Hadn't she just _had _this stupid conversation with his brother? She had thought that Stefan would be different but he was just as blinded as Damon was. He couldn't see what was right in front of him couldn't know what he had given up anymore than his brother had. "Don't think I don't know that you would have killed me too if it had been necessary to save Elena's precious life. I saw the look in your eyes Stefan. You were prepared to do whatever it took to save Elena. Even kill me." The last words were said on a whisper. She just couldn't deal with this right now she was too raw it still hurt too much. "I thought we were friends, Stefan. Even with you going all ripper I thought we were allies because you came to me for help with the coffins, but I might as well be an unwanted pet that you chain up and only visit when you want to use it." Bonnie again wiped the tears away. Stefan looked into her liquid brown eyes raising his hand to help brush the tears from her cheeks. He slid his hand into her hair and pulled her against his chest. "I'm so sorry Bonnie. That's not how I see you. You are my friend and I'm so sorry for the shitty choices we had to make that night. I just hope that one day you can forgive us…me." Stefan said as he felt his t-shirt becoming wet from her tears. "Please Bonnie know that if either of us could have changed the outcome of that night we would gladly have done it." Stefan kissed the top of her head and with one final hug he was gone. Bonnie sat on the couch for a long time and cried. She cried for what she had lost, cried for what she would never have, cried because she could already feel herself beginning to forgive them. She wanted to hold on to the anger, but she could feel it leaving her just as her tears left her body.

A long time later after the tears had dried up and Bonnie had gathered the things she needed for her trip back to her mother's, Bonnie stepped onto her grandmother's porch and stopped short at the unusual bouquet of flowers at her doorstep. She picked up the flowers identifying the white tulips, peonies, geraniums, pink carnations, hyacinth, and black eyed Susans. She knew that each of these flowers had meaning and they made an oddly beautiful arrangement. She inhaled the scent of each and felt once again forgiveness begin to bloom in her heart for the Salvatore brothers. She didn't know how Stefan could make her feel so naked and open like he did. She knew that he didn't have those types of feelings for her and she wondered why he was even trying to make amends in the first place, but as she fingered the petals of the beautiful white tulips she felt a small smile tug at her lips. Maybe she could forgive them without betraying who she was? Maybe.

A/N: I don't know if I liked how this turned out. I had something completely different in mind but this is what came out sooo (shrug). In case you don't want to look up the flower meanings here they are for your viewing pleasure.

White Tulips - Forgiveness

Peony – Healing

Geranium – Comfort

Pink Carnation – Gratitude

Hyacinth – Sincerity

Black Eyed Susan – Encouragement

I hope you liked it if you didn't let me know, but I don't know if I can change it though.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I haven't done a Stefonnie (Stonnie for Amy) story in awhile. In all honesty I would get fired up about a story and then it would just sort of fizzle on the paper. I had finally gotten a great story out and then stupid me lost it on my computer somewhere…sigh. This story was inspired by "Set Fire to the Rain" By Adele. Not the words but the beat. However the scene is not actually set to that song. I hope you enjoy this…oh and Rita sorry chicka for taking so long. Hope all is forgiven! Enjoy and Review!**

Dance

Bonnie sat at the table with Elena and Caroline. When the night had started they had all been so excited to go to the Grille and dance the night away. To be acting like the young women that they were, they had decided to dress alike but in different colors. Caroline in a vivid blue dress shirt that was low hanging exposing a risqué amount of cleavage, Elena in a dark red shirt simply cut showing off her exquisite bone structure and beautiful olive skin, and Bonnie in a beautiful deep purple shirt cut somewhere in the middle of her two friends they all had worn black skinny jeans and matching colored shoes. At the door they had exchanged jewelry with Bonnie wearing Caroline's silver and blue interloping necklace and pendant and silver hoops, Caroline wearing Elena's red and black interwoven necklace with hanging black and red beads and beaded black earrings and Elena wearing Bonnie's purple and silver necklace with hanging purple pendant and simple black diamond studs. They had walked in knowing they would own the place tonight.

They searched for a table in the crowded bar and mean faced some less popular people from a table next to the dance floor. Bonnie looked around the bar and spotted Matt with a pretty red haired girl talking in a corner and then she felt that cold rush that told her a vampire was here. She looked around trying to spot who it was before seeing both Stefan and Damon walking toward the bar. She knew that they were here for the same reason they always were…Elena. Bonnie poked Elena in the side and pointed towards the Salvatore brothers both looking handsome. Stefan in blue jeans and a dark green shirt and Damon in his customary black dress shirt and dark jeans, Bonnie tried not to lick her lips at the sight of them both standing by the bar engaged in a tense conversation. She swallowed as she watched them make their way over to the table. "Hello, ladies you all look wonderful tonight." Damon said with a slight raise of his eyebrows. His silver blue eyes perusing each young woman appreciatively only lingering slightly on Elena. Stefan nodded at each woman from his spot next to his brother. "Do you mind if we sit down? It's pretty crowded and I, for one, don't want to stand the whole night." Damon asked even as he pushed Caroline aside to sit next to her and across from Elena. Stefan actually waited for a nod from one of the girls before taking a seat next to Bonnie and Elena. Soon the music was blaring and Damon, Caroline, and Elena were in a spirited conversation. Bonnie looked around bored, she hadn't come here to talk she had come to dance. She looked over at an equally bored Stefan and cocked her eyebrow and nodded her head toward the dance floor in question. Stefan gave her a smile and nodded both of them getting up unnoticed by the rest of the group.

Stefan took Bonnie's hand on the floor and they first swayed to the beat of the music not really dancing just getting a feel for the beat. The slight disco beat pumped through the speakers and then Bonnie and Stefan began to dance. He twirled her around on the floor pulling her body closer and closer to his own. Bonnie giggled a little and began to sway her hips to the rhythm to match Stefan's. They began stepping in time to the music his hand light on her lower back and her hand on his shoulder in perfect form. Stefan dipped Bonnie leading her body into a semi circle before pulling her flush to his body again. He spun her again and they again began to dance. Bonnie winked at Stefan and kicked her leg up for him to catch. He slid his hand up her leg from her knee to her ankle before wrapping it around his waist and dipping her again. Bonnie laughed again and as she came back flush to his body her hand squeezed his shoulder and he lifted her slightly in the air before spinning her again.

It was Caroline that first spotted Stefan and Bonnie on the floor dancing as though they had been doing it for years. Her shocked face caused both Damon and Elena to look over their faces equally as shocked. Elena looked as though steam might come out of her ears and Damon looked at the couple oddly. All of them watched in fascination as the two moved around the dance floor faces alight with smiles and something else.

Elena couldn't believe that Bonnie would just start dancing with Stefan that way! She knew that Elena still loved him and here she was dancing with him like they were having sex on the floor. Okay, maybe not sex, but jeez they sure looked very familiar with each other. She watched in horror at the look of sensuality that Stefan had on his face as he lightly caressed Bonnie's leg and wrapped it around his waist. He'd never danced with her like that! She had half a mind to go over there and yank Bonnie from his arms and demand he dance with her that way. Elena gulped down her drink and watched with arms folded as the two jumped into another dance as the music changed to something more modern. Elena had not seen Stefan this carefree, even when they were together. She could tell that they were talking and joking with each other. Elena seriously thought she might throw up right there at the table. She should ask Damon if he wants to dance. Wait where was Damon? Elena looked around the table only to see Damon stalking over to where Stefan and Bonnie were dancing.

Damon was literally going to kill Stefan! How could he be dancing with Bonnie like that? Wait was he seriously just groping her like that on the dance floor? Damon was barely in control of his temper as he watched Stefan pull Bonnie closer to him as they danced. He didn't like how their smiles seemed to light up the room or the fact that Stefan was so familiar with Bonnie's person like that. When did they become so familiar? Before Damon even registered what was happening he was up and walking toward the couple on the floor. He knew that he would have to handle this with delicacy because Bonnie was not one to be snatched from someone and hauled off into a corner. No, he would be a writhing screaming mess on the floor if he did that. Instead Damon tried to act casual and tapped Stefan on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?" Damon asked his face tight as he strained for control. Stefan had better stop holding Bonnie so close or he would be really sorry Damon thought as he watched the two ignore him as they swayed to the beat. Damon took a breath and tapped Stefan on the shoulder again. "Um, hello mind if I cut in. I'm sure Bonnie would much rather be dancing with the better brother right now anyway." Damon said a slight edge to his voice. Hearing the edge in Damon's voice Bonnie looked her eyebrow going up as she bit her lip to keep from smiling "I am, now go away." Bonnie said giving in to the smile that she had been fighting. "We figured since the three of you were in such a heated discussion we would come out here and have some fun." Bonnie said as she swayed her hips to the rhythm. Damon seriously thought he might explode! This was just _not_ happening! Damon glared at Stefan and stalked back over to the table unaware of the sour look on his face. He grabbed Elena from her seat and began to dance with her. Neither of them could stop themselves from glancing over at the other couple.

Stefan looked down at Bonnie and smiled. "Thanks for that Bonnie. I know that things have been tense between the two of us and I'm glad you didn't just leave me here on the dance floor alone." Bonnie looked into Stefan's impossibly green eyes and sighed. "Stefan we are friends. Even if you have been a douche since you came back I understand that you are mad at Klaus and just want to get back at him. Even though I think it's selfish of you to do it in the town where a lot of innocent people could get caught in the cross fire I understand you wanting to get payback for Klaus taking your freewill from you." Bonnie said giving the hand she was holding as they swayed to the music a squeeze. "Besides, I wouldn't mind sticking it to Klaus myself for the things he's done to us all." She gave him a half smile and stepped back slightly. "Do you think the two of them are going to explode with jealousy over there? I mean I get why Elena looks like she wants to rip my hair out, but Damon has no reason to be jealous." Bonnie nodded towards the two of them as they danced stiffly with each other. "Damon's working through his own issues right now. I don't even think he knows why he's acting this way." Stefan said with a smile. He looked in the same direction as Bonnie as he watched Damon and Elena began stepping to the beat their rhythm slightly off. "But, as far as Elena goes, she has no reason to be jealous either because she and I aren't together and she can't seem to make up her mind and I'm tired of twisting in the wind like laundry. I won't wait forever for her." Stefan said a hard edge to his voice, but sorrow in his eyes. Bonnie looked at Stefan and ran her hand down his arm in consolation. "I think Caroline is going to have a field day tomorrow with this one! She's probably trying to figure out how we are so comfortable together." Bonnie giggled at the confused look her friend was giving them. Bonnie caught Caroline's eye and winked at her and smiled. Caroline gave Bonnie her own saucy wink and smiled back holding up her phone in a gesture to say they would talk later. "Okay enough of the serious let's dance!" Bonnie said with a laugh. Stefan gave her another smile and spun her out before guiding her body back to his holding her back flush with his front and swaying again to the music. He moved his hands from her hips to glide softly up her body and then back down to connect with her hands to spin her away from him again and pull her body once again flush with his own. He dipped her again and pulled her up again. He really did like the feel of Bonnie in his arms. He wouldn't lie he had always wondered what might have been if he had gone after Bonnie instead of Elena. Although he and Elena had a strong bond with each other he felt as though he had an equally strong bond with Bonnie, albeit a different one. He also couldn't help feeling a certain satisfaction at the way that Damon kept staring at the two of them like he wanted to rip Bonnie from his arms and drag her away. He thought his brother needed a wakeup call about how he really felt about Bonnie. Stefan pulled Bonnie close to him and got a whiff of her hair. She must have washed it with a light floral scented shampoo and followed with an intoxicating perfume. She smelled delicious. Stefan leaned closer into her and smelled her again. He didn't realize the picture that they made with him so close to her that they looked like one person his face in her hair. He'd simply closed his eyes and shut out the whole world as they danced again to another record. This time the song had a slight samba beat and they picked up the steps effortlessly.

Neither Damon nor Elena knew what to think they had given up trying to make the pair jealous by dancing together. It seemed as though the two were in their own little world. Elena choked a little when she saw Stefan close his eyes and bury his nose in Bonnie's hair and as she looked over at Damon she thought he looked just as despondent as she did. Did Damon have feelings for Bonnie too? What the _**hell **_was going on _here_?

Damon stared darkly at the two. He just couldn't wrap his head around what was going on here. He thought Stefan loved Elena but here he was hands all over his little witch like they had been dancing like that for years. He knew he should be happy that Stefan was paying Bonnie so much attention taking advantage of the situation by flirting with Elena and getting her to see that he was the better choice. And this would definitely be a point in his favor, but all he could do was stare at the two of them and try not to stalk back over there and rip Stefan's hands away from Bonnie and take Bonnie away to someplace more private. He sighed darkly into his drink and downed the rest of it. He looked even darker as he saw the small smile on Caroline's face. "What are you smiling at Blondie? I don't see anything funny here." Damon said. He was itching for a fight and if Barbie wanted to start something he was more than happy to finish it. "Nothing Damon, I just find it funny that you have this perfect opportunity to get all up in Elena's face and all you can do is stare at Stefan and Bonnie." Caroline lifted her eyebrow slightly. She hadn't raised her voice and knew that only Damon had heard her comment. "I mean it's so unlike you to not take advantage of such an opportunity to stick it to your brother." Caroline couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth as she niggled Damon with her words. "I mean it's almost as if you're jealous of Stefan and Bonnie dancing together!" Caroline looked at Damon in challenge. She practically begged him to say that it wasn't true. Damon looked at Caroline darkly again and got up from the table and stalked over to the bar. He couldn't be jealous of Stefan being with Bonnie. He loved Elena with all his heart! Right? Still as he watched Stefan and Bonnie dance so closely heads together as they talked he couldn't deny the pang in his chest as he watched their relaxed faces. He sighed and watched them closely. He wondered if his brother even realized how intimate their posing was or if it was just how they naturally danced together. They had an electrical charge between them. Still Damon couldn't help but want to pull that plug and stick it down Stefan's throat! He watched as the pair moved effortlessly into yet another dance a slow sexy beat that had their bodies even closer their hips swaying in unison. Damon would have thrown his whiskey glass if he thought it would have made him feel better.

Elena seriously thought she was going to start crying right there at the table. As it was her lips were trembling and her nose felt like it was burning. She was also mad. She knew she shouldn't be she had no claim on Stefan and even though things had taken a weird turn with her and Damon she still wanted to be with Stefan. Elena sighed maybe this was fate's way of showing her that she and Stefan weren't meant to be together. Maybe this was the way life would turn out her with Damon and Stefan with Bonnie. 'Fuck fate' Elena thought she was tired of letting fate punch her in the gut and then kick her while she was down. She would fight for Stefan fate can kiss her ass! Determination lit Elena's eyes as she watched the two of them twirl on dance floor. When _had_ they gotten so damn familiar with each other? "Hey Lena you look like you might start a fire or something. You okay over there?" Caroline said as she sat next to her other best friend. To Caroline it seemed like Elena was going to crumple but she might take a few people with her on her way down. "You know that Bonnie would never go after Stefan right? Stop looking like they're over there running over puppies instead of dancing." Caroline put a comforting arm around her friend. "Look at them Caroline! They look so good together! I've never seen him look so relaxed and…and…well sexy as hell! He barely wants to dance with me at all, but he's strutting on the floor with Bonnie like they are on some dance show or something!" Elena said her big brown eyes tearing up again. "Elena you ever think that maybe they just needed to blow off some steam and since you and Damon were in another one of your flirt fights it just seemed better to dance than watch more of your Damon drama!" Caroline said looking at Elena sharply. "Elena, you have been through some stuff, but let's face it we _all_ have and it's time for you to stop acting like a delicate flower and more like the warrior princess I know you can be. Suck it up tap Bons on the shoulder and dance with your man!" Elena looked at her friend nodding her head in agreement. Maybe seeing Stefan and Bonnie dance like that wasn't such a bad thing. At least she knew that Stefan actually _can_ dance. Elena squared her shoulders and began walking towards the couple.

**A/N: Yep, I'm ending it there. I know it feels so unfinished but honestly I don't really know **_**how **_**to finish it. Did you like all the POV's? This was really friend fic with the hint of something else between Stefan and Bonnie, but I really wanted to write Damon and Elena's reaction to the event itself. I started this a looonngg time ago so it still feels a little disjointed to me, but still I hope you like it. Cause seriously I might not be doing anymore Stonnie fics cause I'm leaping aboard the Stelena ship. Please no booing and throwing rank fruit and veggies at me. I still love a solid friendship between Stefan and Bonnie with…undertones, but I'm not feeling the Stonnie love anymore sorry guys. I have a few more stories I think I'm going to reconfigure and post in my Vampire Diaries one shots though. Still I hope you enjoyed my last official Stonnie story (yeah Amy I'm completely loving the Stonnie instead of Stefonnie thing). Love you guys and try not to curse me too much in the reviews okay? **


End file.
